Heretofore various solution reactions have been carried out between a polymer and an anhydride.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,524,424 to Buret relates to the treatment of the rubber-like polymers from butadiene hydrocarbons with carboxylic acid anhydrides.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,403 to Gunberg relates to making rubbery adducts by chemical reaction of maleic anhydride with butyl rubber.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,057 to Gleason relates to copolymers prepared from multiolefins and vinyl aromatic compounds which have a hydrocarbon group attached to the alpha position of the vinyl group.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,762 to Wilks, et al. relates to a maleic anhydride hydrogenated polycyclopentadiene reaction product.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,411 to Mertzweiller relates to a blend of (1) a polymeric half ester of a hydroxylated polymer and a saturated or unsaturated polycarboxylic acid or anhydride or its amination product with (2) a polymeric adduct of a polymer or copolymer of a conjugated diolefin and an unsaturated polycarboxylic acid anhydride or its amination product.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,736 to Averink, et al. relates to the improvement of green strength of synthetic diene polymers (lithium-polyisoprene) by the reaction with an olefinic unsaturated 1,2-dicarboxylic acid (maleic anhydride) in a solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,691 to van Breen, et al. relates to a process for the preparation of reaction products of a synthetic diene rubber with maleic anhydride.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,215 to Hesse, et al. relates to a process for the preparation of adducts from maleic anhydride and liquid, low-molecular weight polybutadienes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,527 to Okamura, et al. relates to modifying cis-1,4-polyisoprene rubber with maleic anhydride with substantially no increase in gel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,140 to Go, et al. relates to an aqueous coating composition having a water soluble or dispersible material prepared by the addition reaction of at least one alpha-beta unsaturated dicarboxylic compound with a mixture of a natural drying oil and a specific liquid copolymer containing 1,3-pentadiene and 1,3-butadiene units therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,023 to Kaiya relates to preparing an adduct of (A) a butadiene lower polymer or butadiene lower copolymer and (B) an alpha-beta ethylenically unsaturated dicarboxylic acid compound by a method characterized in that said (A) and (B) are caused to react in the presence of one or more compounds selected from (C) p-phenylenediamine derivatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,541 to Fuji relates to a process for the preparation of polyolefin graft copolymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,912 to Zeitler, et al. relates to grafting carboxylic acids onto copolymers of ethylene and carboxylates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,888 to Kiovsky relates to lubricating oil additives allegedly having both dispersant and viscosity index improving properties which are prepared by reacting a block copolymer with maleic anhydride and an alkane polyol.
British Patent 1,548,464 to Shell relates to reacting a hydrogenated block copolymer with maleic anhydride and the subsequent reaction thereof with an amine containing compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,817 to Imaizumi, et al. relates to a process for producing a maleic anhydride adduct of high molecular weight 1,2-polybutadiene.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,737 to Elliott relates to hydrogenated copolymers of conjugated dienes and optionally, vinyl aromatic monomers which are useful as oil additives.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,656 to Coran, et al. relates to a method of masticating diene rubber in the presence of maleic acid or maleic anhydride together with sulfur or an organic sulfur compound capable of generating a thiyl radical.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,223 to Caywood relates to an adduct containing succinic groups attached to an elastomeric copolymer of an EPDM type copolymer. The reaction is carried out free of any free radical initiators.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,493 to Yasui, et al. relates to a process for the production of the maleic anhydride adduct of a liquid polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,794 to Engle, et al. relates to polymeric dispersant additives for lubricating oils comprising ethylene and one or more C.sub.3 to C.sub.28 alpha-olefins which have been solution-grated in the presence of a free radical initiator with an ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid material in elevated temperatures and thereafter reacted with a polyfunctional material reactive with carboxylic groups such as polyamine, or a polyol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,036 to Honda, et al. relates to functional high polymeric substances having alpha, beta, unsaturated carboxylate and the compositions therefrom.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,160,739 and 4,161,452 to Stambaugh, et al. relate to polyolefinic copolymer additives for lubricants and fuels wherein the backbone can be styrene-butadiene copolymers and the grafted units are the residues of a monomer system comprising maleic acid or anhydride with one or more other monomers copolymerizable therewith. Further reaction with amine compounds are disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,571 to Yasui, et al. relates to a process for the production of the maleic anhydride adduct of a liquid polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,414 to Bryant relates to mixed alkyl esters of interpolymers for use in crude oils.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,414 to Saito, et al. relates to a process for preparing modified block copolymers by graft reacting at least one maleic acid compound with an aromatic vinyl compound/conjugated diene compound block copolymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,834 to Papay relates to lubricating oil compositions containing graft copolymers as a viscosity index improver-dispersant.
U.S. Pat. No. Nos. 4,077,893 and 4,141,847 to Kiovsky relate to lubricating oil additives allegedly having both dispersant and viscosity index improving properties which are prepared by hydrogenating star-shaped polymers of at least four arms of polymers or copolymers of dienes and monoalkenyl arenes with an alpha-beta unsaturated carboxylic acid and then reacting the resulting intermediate with either a polyol or an amine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,298 to Trepka relates to nitrogen-containing copolymers which are prepared by the reaction of lithiated hydrogenated conjugated diene-vinylarene copolymers with nitrogen-containing organic compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,019 to Hayashi relates to reaction products prepared by reacting EPDM type copolymers with olefinic carboxylic acid acylating agents to form an acylating reaction intermediate which is further reacted with an amine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,573 to Hayashi relates to hydrocarbyl substituted carboxylic acid reagents containing from about 2 to about 20 carbon atoms, exclusive of the carboxyl-based groups with one more more high molecular weight olefin polymers having 1 to 20 carbon atoms.